Unknown To You
by LittleGirlInLove
Summary: Nothing's going right for them. Can their relationship survive in this unfair life? Will their love show through? Mainly RichxKori, GarxRachel, VicxKar[Read&Review]
1. Prologue

**Unknown To You: Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. Thanks to everyone for their reviews and here's my first try at something other than a one shot...

* * *

"Where is she!" screamed Richard. Never had his friends seen him so frustrated, so angry, so..._furious..._

**Flashback**

Today had not been a good day. It had just been over two years since Kori and Richard had started dating. They seemed like a perfect couple. Until this morning. He'd gotten up like usual. He turned in his bed, expecting to see Kori's beautiful face next to his. However, she wasn't there. _That's weird..._he thought. _She must be in the common room. _He got out of bed and headed towards his destination.

"You guys seen Kori?" he asked the group of friends. Rachel, Vic and Gar lifted their heads and gave the same answer; no. _I'll try the bathroom,_ he said to himself.

"Kori? Are you there?" He knocked cautiously on the door. No answer. Another knock. Still no answer.

"Kori?" Worry was now present in his voice. _Why won't she answer?_ Suddenly, the door opened and Kori came out, eyes puffy and red like she had been...crying. He looked at her, but before he could say anything, she had rushed back to the bedroom. He swore that he had heard her crying.

**End Flashback**

"Is anyone going to answer me!" He screamed again, anger overtaking his body. The three friends cowered from their normally calm leader. No-one dared tell him. No-one wanted to. No-one was allowed to. Kori had insisted that her friends didn't tell him. She had left the tower about two hours ago, with nothing in her hands and nothing in her pockets. She told the others she would be back soon, she just needed some time to think.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

**Flashback**

"Kori, what's wrong?" He asked, feeling pain from seeing his loved one in grief. She couldn't look at him. She had done something terrible. He would never forgive her. She had betrayed him.

"Kori?" With courage, she looked up at him and saw the look of pain etched onto his face. She had to tell him. She had to. Even if it meant losing him...

**End Flashback**

"Fine. If my so called friends won't help me..." He made his way to his jacket and picked up his motorcycle keys. "Then, I'll just have to find her myself." He walked to the doors, rage filling every bit of his body. Never had he felt so..._helpless._ He couldn't do anything about the rage controlling him, he couldn't do anything to make his friends tell him about Kori, he couldn't do anything about what Kori had done. He just couldn't do anything. Just before he made it to the door, a monotonous voice filled the cold atmosphere of the room.

"Don't go, Richard. She told us she needs some time to think. Just give it to her." The dark haired girl, although never maintaining eye contect with Richard, could tell that he was feeling enraged. He made his way closer to her, until his face was in front of hers. A pure look of fear was on her face. They say eyes are the window to your soul. If they were, Richard's soul was most probably burning, burning with hatred and anger.

"I need to find her. Tell me where she is. Now," he replied through gritted teeth. His face was a picture of evil. Hatred, anger..._worry._

"Hey man, leave her alone. Kori told us that she's be back soon. Just wait until then," Vic tried to calm down his friend. Even though he could easily take down Richard, he didn't want to and at the moment, didn't want to try to either. Richard's gaze was fixed onto Vic. _Now I know why Rachel was so scared,_ he thought. You could have easily misinterperated Richard for a vicious Doberman with the look on his face. Garfield sat there, not wanting to get involved.

"Don't you tell me what to do," snarled Richard. He looked at his friends again; they were cowering from him. He gripped his mototcycle keys and headed towards the door. _I don't care what they say, I'm going to find Kori...Like it or not.

* * *

_


	2. Memories

**Unknown To You: Memories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Help!" A muffled scream came from a young red-haired girl. Her green eyes were closed tightly as a man attacked her viciously. Punches and kicks were being thrown at her continuously and she could hear her breathing shallow slightly. _Please, don't let me die. He needs to know. He needs to know that I didn't mean it. I love him more than anything in the world..._she silently pleaded. 

With the rest of her strength, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I love you, Richard...Help!"

He stopped his motorcycle. He'd heard a scream. _That sounds like Kori_...All traces of anger were lost, worry and anxiety replacing them and he quickly rushed to the cause of the sound. He froze at the sight before him. Kori lay on the pavement, beaten, bruised and bleeding. He ran over to her. Her breathing wasn't good.

"Kori, Kori..." He shook her slightly, still embracing her in his arms. Tears spilled from behind his sunglasses and he began shaking her a little harder.

"Please, Kori, wake up!" he screamed at her. For a moment, he sat there in the middle of the alley, tears falling down his cheek with Kori in his arms. Suddenly, he felt her move.

"Kori..." he whispered. Slowly, but surely, she started opening her eyes. She looked up at her hero. Tears fell from her eyes and they soon advanced to sobbing. Richard held her tightly, but protectively.

"What happened Kori?" He had finally plucked up the courage to ask her after her sobs had declined to minor sniffling.

"I had just walked around and wanted to go to the park..." she began, never looking directly at him. _Why doesn't anyone look me in the eyes!_ he thought to himself.

"But before I was able to get there, these men grabbed me from behind..." By now, Kori's voice had become a soft whisper. Her eyes were threatening to spill again and her throat hurt from the tears she was choking back.

"Then what?" asked Richard, anxious, but dreading, to fnd out what these men had done to the love of his life.

"They beat me and..." She couldn't say it; It was hard enough having to go through it, but telling him just made it real. The tears fell down her now bruised cheeks.

"They raped you, didn't they?" whispered Richard, hoping that Kori would say no. Unfortunately, she nodded her head and started sobbing again.

"I'm sorry, Richard. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry...Sorry for everything...I love you..." sobbed Kori.

**Flashback**

_"Kori, what's wrong?" He asked, feeling pain from seeing his loved one in grief. She couldn't look at him. She had done something terrible. He would never forgive her. She had betrayed him. _

_"Kori?" With courage, she looked up at him and saw the look of pain etched onto his face. She had to tell him. She had to. Even if it meant losing him..._

"Richard, there's something I have to tell you," Kori began. She sighed and closed her eyes. _I don't want to hurt him, so why does he need to know? _she asked herself. _Because he deserves at least that,_ came the reply from which she knew her conscience had delivered.

"What is it?" asked Richard. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the next answer.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. The hard part wasn't over yet...

"Oh Kori, that's brilliant!" He jumped off the bed and pulled her into a huge bear hug. He couldn't help, but notice Kori's worried reaction.

"Is there something else I need to know?" He never knew that he would dread those words...

"Richard, it's not your baby," she confessed.

**End Flashback**

"You aren't stupid, Kori..." He soothed her in the middle of the street, sitting there with his love, broken in his arms. A few minutes passed before Kori finally spoke up.

"Can we go home now...please?" she asked, no emotion present in her voice. Richard nodded and gave Kori a hand to help her up. However, the injuries that Kori suffered were worse than Richard had presumed. She couldn't get up without crying out in pain. _What can I do? There's nothing I can do, except take her to hospital. Think Richard! She's counting on you..._By now, Kori had retreated back to slumping against the brick walls, this being the least painful position.

"Kori, I can't let you on the motorcycle..." he explained. She didn't maintain eye contact. "So, I'm going to have to call Vic and ask him to pick us up..." Her eyes darted open and she felt nervous.

"No, don't, please...They can't see me like this..." she pleaded. He looked at her, sitting against the wall, lifting only her head because of the injuries her body had sustained.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can do..." he responded. She hung her head back against her chest, not attempting to argue with him. She knew he was right. She didn't want to cause him anymore pain at all today.

**Flashback**

"What? I don't understand," quizzed Richard, not understanding the situation anymore. "How can it not be mine? You've only ever slept with me...right? Kori?" No reply came from her.

"Kori..." he asked, sadness and anger present in his voice. "Answer me," he asked her, more anger than worry present in his voice. He already knew the answer, but he just had to be wrong...

"I'm sorry," she breathed, tears rolling down her face. She could hear Richard walking around the bedroom, frustration, anger, sadness all present in him.

"Why? When? Who?" was all he could ask. He was standing in front of her now, demanding an answer as if she were the child and he were the dad.

"At our two year celebration party with someone that I can't remember," she mumbled, embarassed with her answer. A look of horror was painted on Richard's face. It quickle turned to one of anger.

"You slept with someone at the party? The party that was meant to celebrate us? Why that day! Did you plan it or something! Did you want to make it even worse for me!" By now, Richard was screaming at her. _She doesn't even care,_ he thought.

"You know what, screw this. I'm not having a slut as my girlfriend. Consider yourself dumped!" he cursed at her, leaving her alone in the bedroom. She flung herself onto the bed and cried for what seemed like forever.

**End Flashback

* * *

**


	3. Sibling Love

**Unknown To You: Sibling Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Vic had come pick the two up in the end. Although worried for the girl he had always thought of as a younger sister, he respected her privacy and said nothing on the way back home. No longer living in the tower, they had all moved into a small house that they all lived in together. As soon as they arrived home, Kori rushed up the stairs and into her own room. Not her and Richard's room; her own room. 

They had all decided to give Kori her own room, in case she and Richard would ever break up. They never thought that it would be used. It was painted a light yellow along with a light purple, giving the room a happy, bright glow. The atmosphere was the exact opposite. She lay on her never-used bed and cried deeply into the pillow. Soon enough, she had drifted into sleep, tears still running down her cheek.

The next day, Kori awoke because of a knock on her door. She hadn't slept that well anyway and knew that her hair was a mess and she would have huge bags under her eyes. She made her way towards the door.

"Kori?" A voice came from the other side of the door. Richard. "I've brought you some breakfast, if you want any...Look, I'm always here is you want to talk...Just call me, I'll probably be in my room or the gym." She heard the tray being put onto the floor and footsteps fading down the hall. She opened her door and looked down at the breakfast buffet in front of her. The sight of food was making her sick. Suddenly, she ran into her personal bathroom and vomited. She sat there for a while, not moving, until she dragged herself back to bed.

By dinner, Vic was worried about Kori. He decided to pay her a visit, so he made his way towards her room. He knocked lightly.

"Kori?" His soft voice awakened Kori and she walked to the door. She opened it a crack. After a few seconds, she let him into the room.

"Oh, Kori," he said. The sight of her saddened him. Her whole body was covered in cuts, bruises and the occasional bite. Her eyes no longer seemed to shine like they used to and she was unusually pale. He looked up at her again and could see her eyes were watery. He gestured for her to approach him. She swiftly agreed and he hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Finally, she was ready to speak.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked. She was hesitatant, but agreed. She looked up at him and revealed everything; the affair, the beating, the baby...the rape.

By the end, Kori had no intention of stopping the flow of tears and even Vic had cried a little. She stopped and ran towards her bathroom. A wave of nausea had hit her and she was sick again. Vic rushed to her side.

"Oh, Kor..." He rubbed her back softly and stayed by her side. "Have you eaten anything?" She shook her head and he left the room for a minute. He came back with a cup of hot water and a piece of plain bread. "Eat," he commanded her. She took the bread and bit into it. She swallowed, but immediately vomited it back up.

"What's wrong with me, Vic?" she asked. She took a sip of water and returned to her bed. He pulled the covers onto her and gently replied,

"It's morning sickness, Kori. It's going to continue for another couple of months." She groaned softly. Vic gave her a look of sympathy.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" She shook her head, she wasn't ready for that yet; she still had to tell the rest of her friends.

"Not yet," she replied. "Can I have a rest first?" she asked. He smiled at her and nodded, stroking her face in a sibling way. They made their way towards her bed. She fell asleep and slowly, he left the room quietly, making sure nothing could disturb her slumber.

* * *


	4. Confessions

**Unknown To You: Confessions**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

A few days had passed since Kori's last meeting with Vic and she hadn't let anyone else into her room since then. Richard would take some food to her everyday, but it was never touched when he returned. By the end of the week, everyone was worried about her. 

"Dude, I haven't seen Kori for days! I'm forgetting what she looks like!" joked Gar, trying to lighten up the mood. Without Kori around, the mood in the tower always seemed to be depressing. Unfortunately, no-one wanted to laugh. Silence occupied the cold room.

"I'm going to go see her," Richard finally said. His friends had noticed that he was acting differently since his arguement with Kori. He'd been unsociable and ignored everyone, like he'd been before he met Kori. Kori had shown him how to be calm and relaxed. She's shown him how to be carefree. She's shown him how to love.

"Don't go disturbing her Richard. She'll come out when she's ready," said Vic. He obviously hadn't been sleeping well. He was worried about Kori; everyone was. Hardly anyone had gotten a decent night's sleep, Richard getting the least.

"What's wrong with you!" shouted Richard. The anger that he'd bottled up since his arguement with Kori was being unleashed in him. He couldn't stop; it was just like before...

"I haven't seen her for days and she hasn't eaten anything! Do you really think that she's fine, cooped up in her bedroom every single day?" He couldn't stop; he was shaking with rage and his throat hurt from how loud his shouts were, but he still couldn't stop.

Suddenly, they all heard a sound from behind them. Something they hadn't heard for a few days; Kori. She was wearing a pair of black trousers and a loose pink top. Her hair was put up into an untidy bun and she looked like she hadn't had any sleep for a long time. She was unusually pale and her friends couldn't help noticing how thin Kori had become.

"Kori?" The sound of her name being whispered by Gar broke the silence. _I can't tell them...Not yet..._She thought. She swiftly turned her back on them and ran out of the room, her friends still staring at her as if she were an alien. Broken from the spell, Richard ran after her. He arrived outside her bedroom and gently knocked on her door. He could hear her crying quietly, no-one there to comfort her.

"I'm coming in, Kori," Not hearing any sign of defiance, he entered her room and made his way to the bed where Kori lay face down. He picked her up and she put his head onto his chest. She tried to sob, but she had no energy to, so all she did was let her tears fall down her cheek softly.

"I need to tell them," breathed Kori. Richard looked down on her and realised that she was looking up at him. He smiled and nodded. They both stepped off the bed, Richard supporting Kori's fragile body. Dragging her feet along the hallway reminded her of being a little girl being sent to the headmaster. Richard opened the common room doors and led her to the sofa. He signalled for the others to come nearer.

"Friends, there is something I have to tell you," sighed Kori. She closed her eyes, trying to find a trace of courage to help her speak. She knew they were all staring at her, waiting for the announcement.

"That day, when I left the tower to go for a walk..." _This is harder than I thought..._She closed her eyes even tighter, not wanting to say the next bit. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Richard smiling down on her.

"I was raped," she finally said. Rachel and Gar gasped. Vic looked down to the floor. Richard hugged Kori. The room was full of different emotions; shock, anger, sadness, sympathy, but mainly love. They all loved Kori so much and loved her even more now. She had shown a huge amount of courage and they all admired her for that.

"Why were you guys fighting in the first place?" asked Gar. Kori looked away from her friends. Before she could say anything, Richard answered for her.

"She's pregnant," he said, no emotion in his voice at all. Rachel and Gar, not knowing about the affair, jumped up from their seats, laughing and hugging Kori. They noticed her reaction; solemn and sad. They had a feeling there was more to come...

"It's not mine," mumbled Richard. By now, Kori was crying again at hearing the amount of pain in Richard's voice. She left the room in it's silence, the only sound being the opening and closing of the doors. Soon after, Richard rushed out of the room, leaving his three friends in the solemn atmosphere. He had to find Kori, he needed to tell her...

* * *


	5. Healing

**Unknown To You: Healing**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the Teen Titans...

* * *

She lay on her bed, arms sprawled out around her. _I bet they all hate me...I know Richard does..._She couldn't bear thinking about Richard. It was just one mistake. She didn't know it would end like this...She just wanted to forget... 

**Flashback**

She hadn't been feeling well; fatigue, nausea and she was late. She though nothing of it, but went to the doctor's anyway. She hadn't expected this; the doctor told her as if it was the best news in the world. _It should be the best thing in the world..._she thought. To her, this was the worst news in the world. How could she tell Richard? How?

**End Flashback**

She heard her door opening and had no doubt that it was Richard. She turned over on her bed so that she was facing away from the door. She didn't want to see him, not now. She was angry at him. If he hadn't said those things to her, if he knew how she felt, if he knew how much pain he had caused her.

"Kori?" Richard's voice seemed so quiet and so soft, like one of a little boy's that she couldn't help it; she turned around and looked deep into his eyes. She gasped. His sunglasses were off. Those deep blue ocean coloured eyes glistened in the darkness of her room and she found herself being mesmerized by them.

"I'm sorry, Richard. I didn't mean to hurt you," she began. He wrapped his arms around her, consuming her in a bear hug. She continued.

"I don't know why I did it. It was a mistake..."

**Flashback**

She stood in the corner of the large hall. It was their two year anniversary. Her and Richard. He had booked a huge hall for them to have dinner in with all of their friends. All of their friends were there and a few other people she didn't know. She'd gotten drunk. She didn't normally. In fact, she had never been drunk. It was her first time and she was struggling. She felt someone guiding her. She had thought it was Richard. How wrong she had been...The next thing she knew, she was away from the party and in an alley, doing what she shouldn't have been doing...

**End Flashback**

"I thought it was you...I didn't know. I love you Richard," she sobbed. She just needed to hear him say those two words to her. If he said them, then she knew she would be alright.

"You're forgiven," he soothed. She smiled, still crying at the same time. She knew everything was going to be alright from there on. She looked up to him and kissed him on the lips, the first piece of romantic physical contact she had had with him since that day...The next thing Richard knew, Kori had run to her bathroom and was throwing up.

"Kori!" He ran towards her and held her hair back from her face. _What's wrong with her?_ He filled up a cup with cold water and told her to rinse her mouth. She obeyed and he watched as she cleaned herself up.

"Morning sickness," Kori replied, as if she had just read his mind. He sighed; he hadn't realised he was holding his breath. He was relieved that it hadn't been something serious. He cuddled her again and took her out of the room.

"Want something to eat?" he asked her. She thought about it and agreed; not only was she starving, she had lost a considerable amount of weight as well from the fact that she'd eaten nothing for the past few days. She sat on the sofa while Richard prepared her something to eat. She smiled to herself for the first time in a long time. She knew it would be OK from here on...

* * *


	6. Picture Perfect

**Unknown To You: Picture Perfect**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Life carried on as normal in the household. Well, as normal as it could be...Gar and Vic continued arguing over their food tastes, Rachel went back to being independant and rather unsociable and Richard and Kori were back together. They had all learnt to deal with Kori's unexpected morning sickness and she was becoming healthier and healthier. The mood in the tower had changed back to one of happiness and the shine in Kori's eyes was slowly returning. Richard had become more and more calm and relaxed and he wasn't as uptight as he had been before. Both Richard and Kori had become very close to each other and around a month and a half later, Kori was due to have her first ultrasound done. 

Hand in hand, the two stepped out of Vic's car. With a look of pure excitement on Kori's face, Richard couldn't help, but smile at his love.

"I'll pick you up in about 40 minutes, yeah?" asked Vic. He was so happy for Kori and Richard. He knew that Richard would treat this kid just like it was his own, even if it wasn't. Kori nodded her head and said a quick goodbye to him. She walked along the pavement and entered the huge building. Sitting in the waiting room at her local family clinic, Kori couldn't help noticing that she was probably the youngest there. Most of the room was filled with women in their late twenties or their early thirties. Kori was only 19. Richerd could tell something was bugging Kori.

"You OK?" he said, looking down at her. He placed his hand around her waist and the other hand on her stomach.

"Richard..." She was interrupted by the nurse calling her name. She picked up her bag and followed the nurse into a room. Sitting in a chair, filling out notes was a doctor. _She must only be in her early thirties,_ smiled Kori.

"You must be Kori Anders? I'm Dr Stone," replied the doctor, stretching out her hand. Kori shook her hand politely and took a seat. The doctor looked over at Richard and flashed a smile towards him.

"And you are..." she began.

"Richard Grayson," responded Richard, shaking Dr Stone's hand. She gestured for him to take a seat and she began talking about what to expect in a pregnancy. Kori listened intently to everything the doctor had to say. She had her heart set on looking after this baby with her life and bringing him or her up with Richard.

"I'm probably right in guessing that you're suffering from morning sickness?" Dr Stone asked Kori. Kori nodded in agreement. It had been getting a lot worse and it was happenening more often.

"OK, if you just want to change into that, then we can start with the ultrasound!" Dr Stone handed a gown to Kori and indicated to a private changing screen. A few moments later, Kori came out from behind the screen and walked over to the bed. Dr Stone rummaged around in her drawer for the gel and squeezed a bit out. Lifting a bit of Kori's gown up, she massaged the gel into Kori's skin. Kori shivered as the gel hit her stomach; it was like a cold wind blowing onto her skin. Richard sat next to Kori and held her hand, cuddling her at times to warm her up. Dr Stone turned on the machine and put the transducer onto her abdomen. She moved it around for a while, a stern, concentrated look on her face. Suddenly, a smile warmed onto her face and Kori looked at the screen.

"Well, it looks like this is about your eighth week in pregnancy. Can you see it?" asked Dr Stone. Richard and Kori both squinted their eyes and Dr Stone chuckled light heartedly before showing them what she was indictaing to. Soon enough, they could pick out a very small shape on the screen which was indeed, the baby. Kori smiled a huge grin and so did Richard. Dr Stone smiled at the couple. _Young love..._she thought to herself.

"Would you like a picture?" she asked the two and both of them readily agreed. After changing back into her normal clothes, Dr Stone handed Kori a prescription for her morning sickness and told her to come back around a month's time. The two left the same way in which they had arrived, hand in hand, and waited in the crisp autumn afternoon for Vic's car. Kori shivered slightly and Richard brought her closer to him.

"Our baby?" she whispered to him, clinging onto the picture with all her might. She hoped so much that he would say it was there's.

"Our baby," reassured Richard, kissing the top of her head. They stood there until Vic came; Richard, Kori and the baby.

* * *


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Unknown To You: Sweet Dreams**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

The car journey home was relaxing to Kori. She still had trouble sleeping sometimes and would have to get up in the middle of the night due to her morning sickness. _It's not really morning sickness if I get it in the night as well, is it? _she thought to herself. She lay on Richard's shoulder, closing her eyes once in a while. Her eyelids felt heavy and soon, she couldn't resist. Gentle snores filled the car and Vic grinned to himself. 

"Sweet, isn't she Richard?" he said. No answer. He looked into his mirror and smiled an even bigger smile. Richard was sleeping as well, holding Kori in his arms like she was a giant teddy bear. Kori and Richard were sleeping in the same bedroom again and Richard hadn't been having much sleep either due to Kori's unexpected bouts of morning sickness. Vic kept quiet for the rest of journey, stopping only once to pick up Kori's prescription. He drove as slowly as he could, wanting to allow the couple as much sleep as they could get.

"Yo, dudes, get up," said Vic as soon as they reached home. Richard's eyes flicked open slowly, taking in the properties of his surrondings. _Where am I? _he wondered. Then, remembering that he'd fallen asleep in the car, attempted to get up and stretch. He moved slightly, but felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Kori laying on his shoulder, deep in slumber. Richard smiled; she needed to rest.

"Hey Vic, do me a favour and pick her up. Take her to our room and place her on the bed. I don't want to wake her up," whispered Richard. Vic nodded and gently picked up Kori bridal style. A piece of paper fell from her hands and Richard bent down to attrieve it. It was the ultrasound photo. He smiled to himself and got out of the car, following Vic to the bedroom. Vic put Kori down gently onto the bed and Richard signalled a thanks to his friend. Vic smiled to him and left, closing the door as gently as he could.

"Dude!" The sound of Gar's voice scared Vic out of his skin and he glared at the little guy. However, Gar wasn't threatened by his stare, probably because Gar had closed his eyes and looked away from him like a little child wanting to get his own way.

"What...?" asked Vic, confused by the fact that Gar hadn't been intimitated by his stare. Gar turned around to look at him and dragged him along to the common room. Rachel sat at a table, book in her hand and cutlery either side of her. Vic gulped. He knew what he had forgotton to get; he'd forgotten to buy lunch. Vic laughed an un-reassuring laugh. Rachel looked up from her book and both Rachel and Gar looked at each other, a sly smirk forming on each other's faces.

"Why ya'll looking at me like that?" questioned Vic, worrying for his own safety.He backed away slowly from the two. Both Rachel and Gar were now moving nearer towards him, revenge present in their eyes.

"This is going to be fun..." smirked Rachel, before closing the door behind them.

* * *

Richard placed the photo on Kori's table, next to her clock. He took off her shoes and jacket, leaving her in just her t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. He untied her messy ponytail and let her hair flow freely onto her pillow. Getting up, he drew the dark red curtains, blocking any sunlight coming into the room and cuddled up next to her. 

"My princess," he whispered softly into her ear. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep next to her, breathing in her beautiful scent.

She awoke to find herself in bed. _Wait, wasn't I in the car last time I remembered? _She looked at the clock. It was 7:36pm. Her eyes widened. She'd been sleeping for 7 hours! Sliding out of Richard's grip, she made her way to the closet to change into some comfier clothes. However, before she got there, she ran towards the bathroom, her morning sickness kicking in. Richard awoke at the sound and rushed over to Kori's side. _Damn, I fell asleep..._he cursed himself, rubbing Kori's back and holding her hair away from her face. When she's finished, Richard ran her a bath and brought her clothes in for her.

"Are you alright now?" he asked her, handing over the clothes. She nodded, wiping her face clean with a damp cloth.

"I'll meet you in the common room, OK?"

"OK"

He opened the doors of their bedroom and walked to the common room. Entering the room, he could smell something nice cooking; Vic's famous spaghetti. He took a seat at the table next to Rachel and Gar.

"Hows Kori? Is she OK?" asked Rachel, eyes never leaving the presence of her book.

"Yeah, she's just taking a bath. Anything happen while we were asleep?" he asked her. Just then, a plate of spaghetti was put in front of Richard and he looked up at Vic. Rachel and Gar looked at him evily.

"Nope, nothing, it was all quiet," Vic gabbled. Richard gave Vic a confused look, but quickly let it pass. Rachel looked at Gar and Gar looked at Rachel, before both turning away, both turning a slight shade of red.

* * *


	8. Preparations

**Unknown To You: Preparations**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, however, I do own all of the clothes and accesories mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Days passed quickly in the household. Kori was now nearing the end of her third month in pregnancy. By now, a slight bump was visible and the group of friends were warming to the idea of a new baby in the household. Although her morning sickness had been limited to just the morning, Kori was suffering from more headaches and light headedness. The good news was told to the rest of their friends; Wally and Jen, Roy, Garth and of course, Karen. Karen had been coming over a lot more recently and Kori was starting to wonder if the purpose was to see her or just to see Vic. This wouldn't have been so obvious, but the fact that Karen had spent most of her time with Vic pretty much told her everything. She was happy for them. _Vic needs someone to love in a romantic way, not in a sibling way like me and Rachel. _The beginning of November had arrived, bringing with it cool crisp air and shorter days. Pretty soon, it was Firework Night and the group of friends had decided to all go out for dinner. 

Chaos was present in the rather big house. While the boys were getting ready at Wally's, the girls were getting ready at Rachel and Kori's.

"This is just like juiner prom!" shrieked Karen, fumbling around in her bag, looking for her make-up. She was wearing a white off-the-shoulder gown that reached just below her knees and white heeled sandals that tied up to her mid-lower leg. The colour of her clothes contrasted well with her dark smooth skin. Accessorizing with a pair of white dangly earrings, a silver locket and wearing her hair down with a white rose, she looked dazzling. Applying a hint of blusher to her cheeks, eyeliner, black mascara and lipstick, she looked good to go.

"Can I borrow someone's eyeliner please?" asked Jennifer. Although small, she looked amazing in a deep purple strapless dress reaching her knees. Wearing black heels and her pink hair in a loose ponytail secured with a clip decorated with crystals, her young image was instantly matured. Her eyes were decorated with lilac eyeshadow, purple mascara and bit of lipstick. Hanging from her ears were purple gems and on her neck was a pink heart dangling on a silver chain. The colour of the jewellary exaggerated the colour of her pink eyes, making them stand out.

"Someone tie me up?" Rachel gestured to her waist. Wearing a dark blue dress around the same length as Karen's, Rachel had opted for the traditional shoulder strap dress with a ribbon tied around her skinny waist. Blue jems flowed from her ears and the blue choker on her neck glistened off her pale complexion. Her make up consisted of just blue mascara and black eyeliner. Although not much, this had made the best feature of Rachel stand out; her eyes. The amethyst colour blended well with blue mascara and the black eyeliner framed them beautifully.

Everyone was busy with something, apart from Kori. She had left the room to get her dress about 40 minutes ago, but she still hadn't returned to her room. Rachel would have gone off to find her if she had had some spare time on her hands. After another 20 minutes, the doorbell rang and Karen went to answer it. The girls huddled around her and couldn't help but gawk.

Roy was dressed in a black tuxedo along with a red shirt. Keeping his hair exactly the same, it was obvious that he had still made a huge effort to smarten up for the event.

Garth had opted for a dark navy tuxedo with a blue shirt. Although not willing to change his hairstyle, the overall image of 'surfer guy can do mature' was put across.

Wally was wearing a black suit with a yellow shirt. He took out a purple tulip and handed it to Jennifer. Jennifer, embarassed, but happy, took the rose and kissed Wally lightly on the cheek. _Those two make a really good couple _was the look on everyone's faces.

Dressed in a black tuxedo and a black shirt, Vic still looked exactly the same. However, he had in his pocket a yellow tulip. Karen couldn't help noticing and Vic smiled. _I knew she couldn't resist..._he smirked.

"Flower for the lady?" he asked, bowing and handing Karen the flower. He kissed her on the hand lightly. Karen giggled; she couldn't help blushing a tiny bit when she accepted the tulip.

Having exactly the same tuxedo as Vic, although smaller, Gar had paired it with a green shirt and had a black rose in his pocket for Rachel. He looked over at her and took her hand in his.

"It is at the edge of the petal that love waits," quoted Gar. Rachel gasped.

"William Carlos Williams," she breathed. He nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Rachel chuckled in happiness and a faint tinge of pink coloured her normal dull complexion. Vic and Richard stared in wonder. _What had Gar done?_

Everyone had to agree that Richard looked the most stunning out of the young men. He was wearing a classic tuxedo with a red rose in his hand. His hair still the same, he had kept his eyes hidden from the public with his usual dark sunglasses. He was classic, yet modern, smooth, yet sexy, calm, but exciting. Now he just needed his princess.

"Anyone seen Kori today?" he asked, looking around for her.

"I'm here," came a voice from the top of the stairs. Kori emerged from her hidden place and made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a light yellow halterneck floor length dress with a pair of light yellow heels. Her hair was tied in a formal, yet messy bun and was held in place with a yellow hair tie. Her eyes were framed beautifully with her long black eyelashes, given shape by the eyeliner and enhancing the colour of them was the soft shade of her yellow eyeshadow. Dangly yellow earrings were hanging from her ears and a pale yellow necklace hung loosely around her neck. Her baby bump was barely visible, but her curves were accentutated at the same time. Richard couldn't take his eye off of her. She walked over towards him. He held the rose firmly in his hand. He relaxed slightly as he held his hand in hers.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl," he announced. He let go of her hand and kissed her lightly on her lips. She smiled radiantly at her prince. It was obvious to the others that today, Richard and Kori would be the star couple.

* * *


	9. Unexpected

**Unknown To You: Unexpected**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the White Star, unless of course, that is a real restaurant, in which case, I don't.

* * *

Walking out of the house, the girls gasped again. In front of them was a white limo, at least three times as long as their own cars. Shrieks were heard from the little girl group and soon, they were dragging their dates along with them. The interior of the limo was amazing. Leather seats surronded the sides of the car; champagne was stored in a little fridge; black tinted windows so they could see outside, yet making the world oblivious to them and dark brown carpet had been laid onto the floor. After an hour of travelling in the car, they finally arrived at their destination; The White Star. 

"Reservations under Grayson," Richard told the waiter. The waiter simply nodded and gestured for them to follow him. The crowd of friends made their way through the packed restaurant, eyes gazing upon them, some filled with amazement, others filled with jealously. Finally, they made their way onto a large balcony. The cold crisp air was lit by the full moon and the stars twinked above them. For the third time that night, the girls gawped. The boys led their dates to their seats with the exception of Roy and Garth, who were already being surronded by young girls.

"Looks like we won't have to worry about them tonight," smiled Gar, raising his eyebrow in a cocky way. Soon, the waiter made his way towards their table, taking their orders. Kori looked towards Richard. She smiled to herself. _I'm so lucky to have him,_ she assured herself. Suddenly, he turned around and Kori blushed slightly. Even though they were together, she still blushed whenever he caught her looking at him. He gently slid his arm around her waist and using his other hand, lifted her chin slightly and kissed her on the lips.

"Get a room you two!" shouted Wally. The two let go and blushed a deep shade of red. Fortunately, the awkward silence was broken as the food arrived. Soon, the whole thing was forgotton and the sounds of eating were present. Roy and Garth had finally broken free from the wraths of the love struck young girls and were busy digging into their food like the others. Before the group knew it, two and a half hours had passed. They left the White Star and the girls were looking forward to going home. However, the boys had planned something different. They arrived at a sandy beach, isolated because it was the middle of the night, yet also mysterious and romantic. Roy and Garth had gone back home, each with a new date in their arms and Wally and Jen had decided to go home as well. The remaining friends split up from each other, all agreeing to meet back at the rock pool within an hours time.

* * *

Gar and Rachel walked by the rock pools, side by side. There seemed to be an awkward silence between the two, yet a slight chemistry was present as well. Gar looked at Rachel thoughtfully. She looked over at him and both turned their heads away at once. Although they couldn't see it, both of them could feel their cheeks burning with embarassment. Finally, Gar broke the silence. 

"Rachel, I need to ask you something" They had stopped walking and were standing on the edge of a rather large rock pool. Rachel looked on in curiousity, the moon lighting her pale skin. Gar gulped and continued.

"Look, I know that we've known each other for a few years now, but...since the day I first saw you, I've always thought that you were incredible...So, Rachel Roth, would you be...my girlfriend?" He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for her answer. After a few seconds, he looked up to see Rachel staring in awe. He waved a hand in front of her and she grabbed ahold of it, startling him.

"Yes," she replied. He smiled a huge grin and kissed her softly. He took his lips off her and they both smiled. They carried on walking, the awkward atmosphere replaced with one of comfort and happiness.

* * *

"Don't you just love the beach?" asked Karen, linking arms with Vic. She couldn't help thinking about how muscular his arms were and how warm her felt. A wind blew and she shivered slightly. Had she known that she would be taking a walk after dinner, she would have brought a cardigan to wear. She shivered slightly and rubbed her hands against her arms. Suddenly, she felt something being put on her shoulders. She looked up at Vic, now coat-less, as he wrapped Karen in his tuxedo coat. She held it close to her and they carried on walking. She stared up at his muscular figure, visible underneath the black silk shirt. She broke away from her day dreaming and a thought hit her from nowhere. She stopped walking. 

"What are you doing?" asked Vic, looking back at Karen with a confused expression on his face. She was sitting on a flat rock, taking off her shoes. He ran towards her and realised what she was doing; she was going to go and paddle in the sea.

"Race ya," said Karen, raising her eyebrow up at him. Vic stared at her, fierce competition in his eyes. He smiled slyly, as did Karen.

"3...2...1...GO!" he shouted, sprinting along the smooth white sand. Karen lifted her dress a little, running as fast as she could. Finally she reached the sea just a few seconds after Vic. He laughed victoriously, running around Karen.

"Haha...told you I'd beat you," he teased. He looked up at Karen's face and couldn't help, but see a look of pure joy on her face. He scowled.

"What are you so happy about?

"For one thing, I'm not wet like you," she smiled. He looked down at his trousers; they were soaked. He grumbled under his breath slightly. She laughed into the night. He looked up at her. She stopped laughing.

"You have a funny laugh," he said. "And a beautiful face" She grinned, blushing slightly. They looked at each other and slowly moved closer towards one another. Soon, their lips were touching passionately and they stood there in the middle of the sea, slowly getting drenched by the incoming waves.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Richard asked Kori. She was holding her hands to her stomach and from the look on her face, she looked like she was in a bit of pain. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"Just some tummy cramps, that's all," she replied. After all, weren't tummy cramps quite common during pregnancy anyway? A sharp pain hit her stomach and she couldn't help letting out a small yelp.

"Do you wanna rest?" Richard asked, obviously concerned for his girlfriend. She nodded and they sat on the warm sand, staring out at the sea. Kori lay on Richard's lap, hands still protecting her stomach. He put his hands on top of hers, smiling down at her. _I'm going to be a daddy soon,_ he thought. He could just imagine it now; him and Kori bringing up their own child. Who knows? They might even have another one.

"Kori?" She sat up at the sound of her name and turned around to face him. He had a look of anxiety on his face. She wondered why.

"Yes, Richard?" she asked.

"Kori, since the day we first went out, I've always wanted to ask you this question" He fumbled around inside his tuxedo, feeling for the little box. Kori let out a small gasp. _He couldn't be asking me...Can he? _He bent down on one knee and she gasped, slightly louder this time. _He is..._

"Kori Anders, I love you. Will you marry me?"

* * *


	10. Mixed Emotions

**Unknown To You: Mixed Emotions**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

_"Kori, since the day we first went out, I've always wanted to ask you this question" He fumbled around inside his tuxedo, feeling for the little box. Kori let out a small gasp. He couldn't be asking me...Can he? He bent down on one knee and she gasped, slightly louder this time. He is..._

_"Kori Anders, I love you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

_

For a split second, her world had stopped. Me? Richard? Getting married?

"Richard, I don't know what to say, except...yes," she whispered. Richard kneeled there for a second, taking in the moment. Suddenly, he leaped into the air, beaming with happiness. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Kori's slim finger. She examined it for a while. It was a pink topaz on a silver ring. She cried out in happiness, tears flowing down her cheek. She jumped into Richard's arms. They stood there, embracing each other for a few moments; just them and the sea.

"Shall we make our way back, Miss soon-to-be Grayson?" asked Richard, offering his hand to his fiancee. She proudly took it and they strolled along the beach hand in hand.

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Vic, squinting along the horizon. Both couples had told each other about the wonderful news and they couldn't wait to tell Richard and Kori. A flash of pale yellow could be faintly seen coming from the horizon and Gar soon realised it was Kori and Richard. The two couples ran towards the them, anxious to to tell them of the wonderful news. 

"Hey guys...So what's the rush?" asked Richard hesitantly. For the first time, he noticed that Rachel and Gar were holding hands and so were Karen and Vic. It had seemed that Kori had noticed as well.

"You are officially looking at the newest couples to live in your house," said Karen, gesturing to her and Vic and Rachel and Gar. Kori squealed in delight and hugged Rachel and Karen in turn, while Richard congratulated Vic and Gar. After that, Kori ran to stand back at Richard's side. He took her hand into his, not wanting to spoil the huge surprise by showing off the ring.

"Well, seeing as we're on the subject of good news..." began Richard. The attention from the others was now fully on them and Gar, Rachel, Vic and Karen couldn't help but notice just how excited Kori and Richard seemed to be. They couldn't believe what they heard next.

"We're getting married!" exclaimed Kori, no longer able to contain her excitement. The girls screamed, even Rachel, while Vic and Gar were congratulating Richard.

"Let me see the ring," said Karen. Kori held out her hand in delight while the other girls inspected it intently.

"What does it say on it?" asked Rachel, squinting to see the little words written on the silver ring.

"Where?" questioned Kori, taking off the ring and inspecting it. She felt two hands guide her own hands and looked up to see Richard helping her look for it. Finally, she found it and smiled a huge smile, the happiness sparkling in her eyes.

"What's it say Kor?" asked Gar.

"To my beautiful princess, I will always protect you. Love from your prince" Finally, they started to make their way back to the limo, all the couples basking in the ambience of the night. The front couple was Vic and Karen, then Gar and Rachel and lastly Richard and Kori. Kori winced again as another she felt another stomach cramp. They had been getting worse throughout the night and she was starting to worry. She decided to tell Richard once they got back home. They entered the limo gracefully and were soon driving off back home. It was going to be at least two hours before they'd arrive, so Kori tried to take a nap. However, the cramps in her stomach were getting worse and worse and she couldn't help but let out a groan.

"Kori? What's wrong?" asked Vic, not wanting to see his little sister in any more pain, especially not today. The friends watched as Kori groaned even more, clutching her stomach protectively. She was starting to sweat, yet she was shivering. She started turning pale and her groans were increasing in sound.

"Driver! Take us to the hospital, quickly!" shouted Rachel, worry present in her voice. Kori was her best friend, she didn't want anything to happen to her, not now, not ever. Richard held Kori in his arms as she continued to groan and wince from the pain. Reaching the hospital, they all dashed out of the door and into the hospital.

"Help!" shouted Richard. A group of doctors took Kori from his hands and placed her in a wheelchair. The group of friends followed as she was wheeled off.

"What's her name? How old is she?" one of the doctors asked.

"Kori An...I mean, Grayson-Anders. She's 19 years old and she's 3 months pregnant," Richard answered. The doctor nodded and they began making their way to the gynea ward. As soon as they reached the entrance, a nurse blocked their way.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait here," said a nurse, cutting off Richard and their friends from Kori. Richard began to feel angry.

"That's my fiancee in there, now let me go with her!" The nurse, after thinking about this for a while, decided to finally let Richard go through. However, his friends were still being blocked.

"Don't worry; you go with her," reassured Karen. And with that, Richard followed the nurse down the halls, the group of friends wishing and hoping that Kori would be fine.

* * *


	11. Losses

**Unknown To You: Losses**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans...

* * *

_"Don't worry; you go with her," reassured Karen. And with that, Richard followed the nurse down the halls, the group of friends wishing and hoping that Kori would be fine.

* * *

_

The bright early lights shone through the windows. Rachel had suggested going back home and returning the next day. After all, what help could they be sitting in the waiting room doing nothing? So they had returned home and eventually, had all fallen asleep togther in the living room. Gar was the first to wake up, tossing and turning on the floor. He let out a huge yawn and sat up. Slowly, his eyes looked around the room. There was Rachel sleeping next to him, while Karen and Vic snuggled together on the sofa. He looked around for Richard and Kori, when a memory struck him. The smile faded from his face when he remembered what had happened last night. Kori was in hospital. He sat there for a moment, thinking. He was disturbed from his thoughts by someone pulling on his arm. He turned over to see Rachel waking up. She blinked a few times before looking at Gar.

"You OK?" she asked him, looking at the solemn expression on his face. He nodded and pulled her closer to him. They sat there on the floor together, cuddling up with one another. A huge groan came from the sofa and they looked over to see Karen and Vic stretching profusely.

"That was some much needed rest," said Karen. She looked around the room and stopped, a confused look on her face.

"Hey, where are Richard and Kori?" Within a second of saying that, her facial expression changed from one of confusion to one of sadness. The whole group sat there together, all remembering what had happened last night.

"I'm sorry," apologized Karen. She lay in Vic's arms, soft tears running down her smooth face, while Vic held her lovingly.

"Let's go get ready," said Vic. He didn't need to say where they were going to go; they already knew.

* * *

By 10:30am, they had arrived back at the hospital. They made their way down the complicated halls; it was like walking in a labyrinth. After walking around for half an hour, they reached the gynea ward and asked the reception desk to see Kori Anders. The receptionist gestured to some chairs and asked them to sit. Soon, a nurse came and led them towards Kori's room. They opened the door and entered. 

Kori had gotten her own room. It was normal sized with pale blue curtains and turquoise coloured walls. In the bed lay Kori, looking as pale as ever and very weak. The fact that she had so many tubes around her didn't help. Richard was sitting beside her, holding her hand tightly in his, his head laying on Kori's bed. Both were sleeping soundly and the group of friends looked lovingly at the couple. They really were meant for each other. Vic closed the door silently behind him and shook Richard lightly. Slowly, Richard regained conciousness and was surprised to see his friends gathered around him. He looked at his watch. 11:34am. He's slept for longer than he'd thought.

"Hey man, hows she doing?" asked Vic. Richard turned his head away from them. He didn't want to tell them. The others looked at him quizzically.

"Is there something we need to know?" said Karen, obviously worried for her friends. Richard still didn't reply. Just then, a sound came from the bed and everyone looked in awe as Kori slowly opened her eyes. Her friend's faces turned from one of happiness to one of concern. Kori's eyes were all red and puffy, like she'd been crying the whole night.

"Kori? What's wrong?" asked Rachel, not even pretending to hide her worry from her friends. Richard looked at Kori and Kori looked at Richard, neither one of them wanting to obtain eye contact with the others.

"Dudes, please. We're your friends. Don't we have a right to know?" pleaded Gar. Richard sighed.

"Kori, do you want to tell them now?" he asked her. All eyes were suddenly fixed on Kori and after a few moments in thought, she nodded, almost reluctantly.

"Yesterday, the doctors found out the reason behind my stomach cramps..." began Kori, not being able to finish because of all the tears pouring down her face. The others gathered around her bed intently, Richard holding her in his arms and comforting her. _It's just like telling them about the rape all over again..._she thought. She remembered how she had gathered enough courage to tell them before and decided to try that aproach again. After what seemed like forever, Kori spoke again.

"Guys, I'm not having a baby..." she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gar, obviously confused by the news. The others looked just as confused as the young boy. Not having a baby? What, had she been faking her pregnancy?

"I don't understand," admitted Karen, edging closer to the bed. Kori closed her eyes, close to the brink of tears. She opened her mouth and quietly responded.

"I've had a miscarriage"

* * *


	12. Balance Of Life

**Unknown To You: Balance Of Life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Silent gasps were heard from the group of friends as Kori burst into tears, sobbing in Richard's arms. Although his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, the others could tell that he was crying as well. Tears dropped from Rachel's eyes as Karen began crying softly. Vic and Gar had solemn expressions on their faces, not wanting to maintain eye contact with anyone in case they started crying as well. 

"So when can you come home?" said Karen, sniffling slightly. Kori and Richard looked up at their friend. As much as they wanted to avoid going home, they knew that they would have to face it.

"The doctor's say I can go home today if I want, but I still have to come back for check-ups," mumbled Kori, looking directly at her hands.

"You don't have to come home yet if you don't want to," said Rachel, holding Kori's hands in hers. Kori smiled; Rachel was just like the big sister she should have had.

"I want to go home today, I think"

* * *

By 2pm, Kori had been examined and dubbed healthy enough to go home. She knew that it would be hard moving on so quickly, but she had her friends around. In fact, they were more like family. _Yeah, my family, _she thought to herself as she got ready to go home. She thanked her doctor for everything and followed her friends to Vic's car. The drive wasn't long, but Kori had found herself sleeping anyway. When they had reached home, Kori was sound asleep. 

"She didn't get much sleep last night," explained Richard. Vic just nodded and carried her in his arms, just like he had done the first time she'd gone for a scan. It pained him to think about that memory that had happened not too long ago. He followed Richard up the stairs and entered the couple's bedroom. He gently lay Kori onto the bed and Richard and Vic left her to sleep in peace.

* * *

_She could feel the pain from the stomach cramps again. She winced in agony. These couldn't be the same stomach cramps; these were far worse. She closed her eyes as the pain overtook her body. She opened her eyes again, after letting the pain subsude a bit. A confused look was on her face. Where was she? She looked around before finally realising where she was; a graveyard. But this wasn't any normal graveyard; this one was for young children that never had the chance to live. She looked in front of her and there was a miniature gravehead. She bent down to read the inscription; Aged 3 months, Biological Father: Unknown, Paternal Father: Richard Grayson, Mother: Kori Anders, Cause Of Death: Because my mother ignored me when I asked for help...

* * *

_

"NO!" she screamed. She awoke, sweat running down her face. She breathed heavily and her throat hurt. She touched her face and felt tears running down her cheeks. _It had all been just a dream..._She looked at her bedside clock. It was 8:35pm. She'd been asleep for so long. However, that wasn't what was bothering her. The object beside her clock was. There was a picture of her baby at her first ultrasound. Underneath it was written "8 weeks old". She had planned on showing it to her child when it was older. Of course, there was no use for it now. More tears flowed from her eyes and she couldn't stop them. She began to sob into her pillow, clinging onto the picture with her dear life. She had failed her child; it had told her there was something wrong, but she'd ignored it. It was all her fault.

"Kori!" exclaimed a soft voice. She looked up to see Richard standing in the doorway. He looked at her red puffy eyes, her messy hair and her wet face. _I never should have left her, _he scolded himself, making his way towards Kori. As soon as he sat on the bed, she jumped into his arms and sobbed her heart out, huge amounts of sadness present in every tear she cried. Richard sat there with his fiancee in tears, little droplets of water escaping from his eyes as well. The young couple sat there, joined by a pain that no-one else in the household could ever dream to know of. Kori had stopped crying, but didn't want to let go off Richard. He looked down at her and noticed something in her hand.

"What's this?" he asked, taking it in his hands. Reluctantly, she let go of the picture. His face was now etched with even more pain than before and Kori couldn't help feeling guilty. Not only had this destroyed her and the baby, it had destroyed Richard's as well. _He had been so excited about the fact that he could have been a daddy. She had been so excited about being a mummy. _She thought some more. _Vic and Gar had so wanted to be the baby's uncle's and Rachel and Karen had always wanted to be auntie's. _She suddenly let out a cry of sadness. She hadn't just destroyed her fiancee; she'd destroyed her whole family. She started crying again, Richard was doing the same. He couldn't hide it anymore. He loved her; he hated to see her in this much pain and he'd been so excited about having a baby.

"I had a nightmare," said Kori. Richard looked down and for the first time, had realised that she'd stopped crying. He didn't know what she was going on about, but he listened intently.

"I dreamed that I was having my stomach cramps again, but they were worse. Then I was in a graveyard..." Her voice was quivering with tears and Richard held her closer to him.

"And in front of me was a gravestone for our little baby" She was sobbing by now as was Richard.

"The inscription included it's age of 3 months, it's biological father who is unknown, it's paternal father..." She looked up at him through tear welled eyes and continued.

"It's paternal father was you, it's mother was me and the cause of death was...**me**!" She screamed the last word and continued to sob. New emotion was filling her; there was now anger as well as sadness, rage as well as unhappiness.

"No, Kori, no," said Richard, more and more tears falling from his eyes. He took off his sunglasses and lifted Kori's face up to his.

"Kori, look at me. Look at me," he ordered her. She opened her eyes unwillingly and stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"This wasn't your fault. You know it wasn't your fault. The doctor said there was nothing that we could have done. We're just pawns in this unfair game of life," he ended.

"But why? Why is it so unfair?" asked Kori, snuggling her head into his chest.

"Because that's the balance of life"

* * *


	13. Conversations

**Unknown To You: Conversations**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

The atmosphere was constantly changing in the household; it had when Kori was raped, when she announced her preganancy and when everyone had thought she had finally gotten her life back on track. At the moment, the past was repeating itself as the atmosphere was once again depressing, awkward and uncomfortable. The friends hadn't seen Kori or Richard for days unless it was for food. Even when Richard did come out for food, he wouldn't say anything. He'd blank them entirely. So it surprised them when Richard started talking to them after a week. 

"Vic, can you go down to the store? Kori's got a headache and we don't have any painkillers" It wasn't much, the friends had to admit, but they knew that it was a start. Vic nodded in agreement and travelled down to the store with Karen. Gar and Rachel sat together in the common room, watching Richard make some soup for Kori. Gar couldn't help noticing how shaky Richard was.

"Here, let me help," he said, getting out of his seat and taking the can away from him. Rachel and Richard were both amazed to see how well Gar had been handling things and Rachel couldn't help thinking that maybe Gar had finally grown up. Richard didn't bother to disagree and sat next to Rachel on the sofa.

"You wanna talk?" she asked, her monotonous voice filling the silent room.

"Maybe later," he whispered. Rachel nodded her head and went to see how Gar was doing.

"Hey, can you take that to Kori for him? I need to talk to Richard, so don't come back right away, OK?" she asked her boyfriend, watching as he carefully poured the soup into a big bowl. He had already prepared a piece of bread and butter for her as well as a glass of water. Rachel smiled at her boyfriend; he was so caring to everyone. He looked at her and nodded. He slowly lifted the tray and walked towards Kori's room.

"Wanna talk now?" she asked once again. He nodded, slowly, but surely and she walked over to the sofa.

"There's nothing really to talk about," he mumbled.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope" he replied. Rachel stared at him. She could tell when Richard was lying. Everyone could tell when Richard was lying. Growing up with Bruce Wayne meant having to always tell the truth, making Richard less inexperianced in that department. He scrunched up his face. He didn't like it when people could figure out when he was lying. He sighed again. He seemed to be doing that more often nowadays. Rachel took his hand into hers. She gave her friend a worried look. _Damn, I hate it when she gives me that look..._Even though everyone thought as Rachel as a dark gothic girl, she still did what every girl would normally do, including pull sad faces to get boys to talk. He gave in and sighed once again.

"The first night we came back from the hospital, you remember she was sleeping? Well, I went to check on her and I found her crying into the pillow, clutching our first ultrasound picture in her hands. She told me that she'd had a nightmare. She'd woken up because she thought she'd killed the baby. She thinks it's all her fault she had a miscarriage. I tell her it isn't her fault, but she won't listen. Rachel, I'm scared for her. This has destroyed her. It's like when the baby died, her soul went with it. This shouldn't have happened to her. Why her? She's been through so much these past few months. I promised to protect her. I've let her down. I feel so ashamed," he confessed. Although he was trying to be strong, Rachel could see the vulnearable weak Richard, desperate for someone to comfort him. Rachel hugged him, like a little sister would do to her big brother, and he cried. She cried along with him, sharing in his pain. Even though she wasn't as close to Kori as Richard was, she was still her best friend. Heck, she was almost like a little sister to her. The two sat there on the sofa, each crying for their own opinions, but both for the same reason.

* * *

Gar slowly tapped onto Kori's bedroom door. She had hidden away for days and he was starting to worry. He didn't know what was happening to his friend. He didn't like that thought; not one bit. 

"Kori?" he asked, opening the door. He stared at the scene in front of him. The normally clean bedroom looked a mess. Used tissues were strung all around the floor. The curtains were drawn so very little light was allowed into the room. A small, pale figure lay on the bed. She looked dead. Gar put the soup onto the table and ran towards the figure. She checked her breathing and breathed a sigh of relief. _She's not dead._ He shook her softly, not wanting to break her as if she were a tiny china doll. She didn't answer. He shook her a little harder, making it his target to wake her up.

"Kori! Kori!" he bellowed. Finally, Kori woke up. Her skin had lost it's tanned glow and she was extremely pale. Bags hung around her grey eyes; the green shine was nowhere to be seen; her hair was messy and bushy like a lion's and she looked like she had been crying a lot. Gar broke down at seeing his friend like that. A few tears escaped from his tear ducts, slowly falling down his cheeks. He hugged her tightly, never wanting anything to happen to his friend.

"Thank you Gar. I never told you this, but you're just like a little brother to me," she whispered into his ear. He clasped her even tighter to him and more tears escaped. She was sobbing softly, glad to know that someone other than Richard cared.

"Does everyone hate me?" she asked him, after he had finally let go of her. Gar gasped. _Has she been thinking that the whole time? _

"Kori, no-one hates you. We all love you so very much. We're your family. We'd never hate you. What made you think that?"

She looked away from him and whispered softly, so softly that Gar had to lean in just to hear what she was saying.

"Because I killed my baby"

Suddenly, she felt a firm grip on her shoulders. She looked up to see Gar staring at her with his big green eyes.

"No, Kori. You can't blame yourself for this. None of this was ever your fault. Miscarriages happen all the time. It wasn't your fault in anyway whatsoever. Kor, we've all been so worried about you. You won't come out of your room, we haven't seen you for days and frankly, we're scared for you in case something even worse happens to you. Richard and us love you very much. Don't block Richard out. He really is trying to help you. He loves you so much, Kori. We all do," he finished. Tears were welling up in Kori's eyes and for the first time in days, she smiled a genuine smile. She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him softly.

"Thank you, little brother"

"No problem, big sis. Now how about having some soup?"

Just then, Rachel and Richard returned to the room. It was obvious to all of them that they had all been crying. They joined the other two on the bed and with that, the four friends sat together and talked just like old times, just like nothing had ever gone wrong.

* * *


	14. Greetings

**Unknown To You: Greetings**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Pretty soon, the routine that the household lived by was returning back to normal. Kori and Richard had began to socialise again and both of them seemed happier. Recently, Rachel and Gar had gotten engaged. The whole group of friends had been stunned by the sudden proposal; mostly because they couldn't believe Gar ever doing it. It was now nearing christmas and everyone was busy with christmas decorations and christmas shopping. Things had changed for the better over the last year; Richard and Kori were happier than ever, Gar had matured, Rachel had relaxed and Vic and Karen were extremely happy together. Christmas Day arrived very quickly and everyone had enjoyed the festive day and it's food. Luckily for Gar, Vic had been feeling extra generous that day and had cooked him a seperate meal of tofu meat and vegetables.. However, the friends weren't allowed to relax. Bruce Wayne had invited them all to Gotham City for the annual new year's charity ball. Unfortunately for them, Bruce had only given them four days notice and the girls were beginning to panic after two hours of hearing the information. 

"What can I wear?" exclaimed Karen

"I need some new jewellary!" Rachel claimed.

"What shoes can I wear?" shouted Kori.

The three boys laughed together and found the perfect way of shutting them up. They each took their dates underneath a door frame and kissed them passionately. This didn't make much sense to the girls until they looked above them. There, dangling, was a bunch of mistletoe and immediately, they began to co-operate. They all stood there for at least two minutes until they could stand it no longer and had to breathe. That night, they had all fallen asleep peacefully, dreaming of the fun they'd had that day.

Two days later, they were all due to leave. Even though the ball wasn't until the next day, Richard had told asked them if they could leave one day early so that he could see Bruce. All of them had agreed and by 2pm, they were off to Gotham. By 6pm, they had reached Gotham City. Richard smiled as he thought about all the wonderful memories that Gotham City made him think about. He turned around to see how his other friends were doing. Sure enough, they had all fallen asleep in the back. Richard smiled to himself again. Each one of them had an innocent and angelic look about them, Kori looking the most. He turned back to face Gotham City and pointed in the north east direction.

"There?" asked Vic, obviously very surprised.

"There"

* * *

Vic pulled up into the gravel driveway, taking in the beautiful scenary around him. Perfectly trimmed hedges surronded the edges of the driveway and beautiful exotic flowers were spotted around them. The huge white mansion gleamed in the moonlight and the stars twinkled in the dark blue sky. Finally they reached the mansion and by then, the group of friends squashed in the back had woken up to be greeted by the enormous house. Each carrying their luggage, they walked up the steps. Richard rang the fancy doorbell and the sound echoed all around them. Everyone, but Richard, was impressed. An old man opened the door for them. He smiled at the sight of the teenagers. 

"Master Richard, come right in," he beckoned, standing to the side of the door to allow the group in. They entered, reluctant at first, until Richard had reassured them that it was fine. Standing there was Bruce, smiling the same smile as Alfred was. Richard walked up to him, hugging him like a father and son.

"What are you smiling about?" joked Richard.

"Don't be cheeky. Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Bruce asked Richard. Richard rushed over to stand with his friends and began to introduce them.

"Alfred, Bruce, meet Karen and Vic," Richard gestured to the couple standing next to each other. Vic was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a jumper. Karen was dressed in a jumper and tight fitting pencil skirt. Next he pointed towards the dark young girl dressed in a purple jumper and blue jeans standing next to the cheerful young boy clad in a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Rachel and Gar"

Finally, he went to stand next to Kori. She was wearing a red halterneck jumper with jeans and her hair was tied into a loose messy bun. She gently waved her hand towards Alfred and Bruce.

"And this is my fiancee, Kori Anders-Grayson," he replied, grabbing ahold of her waist, making her giggle.

"Nice to meet you all," said Bruce, going over to shake each person's hand. He came up to Kori and hugged her.

"Now, I don't want an unhappy daughter-in-law do I?" he whispered into her ear. Kori was puzzled. He continued speaking.

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. It's nice to meet you, daughter"

"Thank you, Bruce...I mean, dad," she replied, returning the hug.

"Alfred, show them their rooms," he ordered the butler. Alfred obeyed and gestured for them to follow him. They walked up some grand looking stairs and walked down the long corridors.They approached the first door to the left.

"All of these rooms on this corridor are available. You may choose any one you like," he said. The couples rushed along the corridor, each of them choosing a room that suited their likes. Soon, every couple was happy with their accomadation and dinner was to be served. They followed Richard towards the dining room and gasped. It was a huge room lit with dangling chandeliars. It was heated by a fire in the corner and to everyone's surprise, the fire was big enough to heat the whole room.

"Take a seat," said Richard, pulling a chair back for Kori. The boys did exactly the same for their dates and dinner was to be served. A huge feast was laid in front of them. There was lobster, steak, lamb, scallops...and tofu. Everyone ate happily and by the end of dinner, they felt that they didn't need to eat for at least another week.

The night flew by and it quickly turned 11pm. Everyone was tired so they all retreated to their rooms. Rachel and Gar in the first room, Karen and Vic in the next and Richard and Kori in the last.

Richard had just returned from having a shower and a look of utter confusion was present on his face. There were candles. Kori never lit candles unless...He was interrupted from his thoughts by a sound coming from the bed. He looked over and saw Kori slip out from under the covers. His mouth dropped. She was dressed in a black lacy corset and a thong, covered by her flimsy dressing gown.

"Kori?" he asked, surprised by how different she was acting.

"Ssh..."she whispered, putting her finger on his lips. She kissed him softly, making him want more. He clambered onto the bed and kissed Kori more forcefully. This was going to be one hell of a night...

* * *


	15. Destiny

**Unknown To You: Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

His eyes blinked open slowly. He could make out Kori's beautiful face; her oval green eyes firmly shut; her red lips pursed together and her auburn hair spread all over her pillow. He looked around the room. He was confused. Clothes were strewn everywhere. He looked towards the door. His jeans were there; so was his t-shirt; and Kori's dressing gown. He looked at the next piece of clothing; a black lacy corset. Suddenly, it triggered in his mind. The events from the last night replayed themselves in his mind. He couldn't believe it. Funnily enough, he smiled as he reminisced. He felt a movement next to him and glanced over. Kori stretched out her arms and smiled at him. 

"What time is it?" she groggily asked him. Richard didn't know. He hadn't bothered checking. He looked over at the clock on his table.

"CRAP!" he shouted. Kori looked over at the clock. Her eyes widened as well. Soon, all chaos broke loose in the Grayson bedroom. Not only was it 1:25pm, they had 20 minutes left to get ready to go out shopping. Kori ran towards the bathroom, grabbing her dressing gown at the same time. Richard got dressed in his t-shirt and jeans from the last night and started cleaning up the barrage of clothes from the floor. Kori darted out of the bathroom and Richard dashed in. She got dressed into clean clothes and started putting on her make-up. 3 minutes later, Richard raced to the closet and changed into some clean clothes as well. The two took a breath and looked at the clock. 1:37pm.

"Not bad," said Richard, after catching his breath. Kori nodded in agreement and linked her arm into his. They walked down the stairs together, each smiling at their hectic morning. They couldn't wait to share some more of them...

"Where have you two been?" quizzed Vic as soon as Richard and Kori entered the kitchen. It had seemed that everyone else had been ready for a long time. The couple blushed slightly and took a seat. By 2pm, Richard and Kori had devoured breakfast...well, lunch, and the friends were on their way to the Gotham Mall. Upon entering, the girls had all dashed off together, leaving Richard, Vic and Gar standing by themselves in the middle of the huge building. They all looked at each other.

"Now what?" asked Richard. They all smiled at each other.

"FOODCOURT!" they all exclaimed, rushing towards their destination.

At 4pm, the girls finally found the boys in the food court, their table full of empty food containers.

"Come on!" scolded Karen, grabbing Vic by the collar. Kori and Rachel did the same and the friends left the mall, with 2 hours to get ready and their boyfriends / fiancees in their hands...literally.

* * *

Richard looked anxiously at his watch. 5:15pm. If they didn't leave soon, they'd be late. All three boys had opted for the same tuxedos they had worn for the november dinner date, each keeping their hairstyle exactly the same. After all, they were only guys. What more could they do with their hair? Soon, the sound of heels was heard on the marble stairs and all three boys lifted their heads. Their jaws dropped to their feet. 

The girls stood in a line at the bottom of the stairs, posing with their fans as if they were exquisite japanese dancers.

Karen shined in a shoulder strap gold dress, reaching just above her feet and very tight-fitting. On her feet were gold sandals with a slight heel. Her hair was tied into a princess bun, held back with a silver crystal clip and the gold shimmering eyeshadow made her glitter. The gold heart earrings and gold matching necklace dazzled in the light being shone from the chandeliars and her gold coloured fan completed the look.

Rachel stood in the middle, wearing a strapless dark blue dress. She wore dark blue sandals, just like Karen's, that had a slightly bigger heel. Her eyes were surronded with dark blue eyeshadow, making her look like an egyptian queen. Her blue star earrings and sapphire encrusted ring gleamed from her white skin and her hair was in a messy bun being held up by a bluebell hair tie.

Kori was dressed in a red halterneck floor length ball gown. A bow was tied around her waist, making her seem slimmer and the dress was very figure hugging. Red strappy stilletos were tied onto her feet and the red dangly earrings and red necklace made her skin glow. Her lips were coloured in pale red, almost a dark pink, and her eyes were lightly shaded with some red eyeshadow. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and fastened by a red rose hair tie.

After a few moments of gawping, the guys walked towards their dates and took their hands. The girls willingly accepted and soon, the friends were on their way.

At 6pm, the white limo had finally reached their destination. The friends gracefully got out of the limo and they all gasped. They were in front of another mansion, even bigger than Bruce Wayne's. They looked around them; the gravel driveway must have been at least been a mile long, or so it seemed, and a huge fountain ws situated in the middle of the green grass. Expensive cars lined the driveway and patches of beutifully kept flowers dotted the grass. Finally, they decided to ring the doorbell and enter into the house.

"Good evening. May I see your invitations?" asked a rather large bouncer. Richard fumbled around in his tuxedo pocket and presented six invites. The bouncer checked over them and stood to the side of the door.

"Enjoy your evening," he replied. The friends slowly made their way in, unsure of where to go. As if by chance, a butler was waiting for them, obviously having been assigned to lead them towards the ballroom.

"Follow me," he commanded in a rather emotionless voice. The group followed him around the large house; it was almost like a maze. Moments later, the butler opened a pair of white oak doors and gestured for them to enter. The couples made their way in, hand in hand. The room was lit with huge chandeliars, like Bruce's, but much bigger and there were a lot more of them as well; classical ball dancing music was being produced by a band and a whole range of different food was laid out to the side. A few people were already dancing on the floor, including Bruce and some other lady. The friends went down to join them and they began to dance. After an hour, the ballroom had gotten pretty crowded and the teens had decided to take a break. However, one couple was missing from the group; Richard and Kori. Where were they?

* * *

"My princess," he whispered. The two stood on the balcony by themselves, no-one there to interrupt them or to disturb the peace between them. Kori looked up at Richard and smiled lovingly at him. He had helped her so much over the last couple of months. He had always been there for her. She smiled again. Richard chuckled. Kori was always smiling her beautiful smile. She was happy now; she deserved to be happy. As if by immaculate timing, the two leaned their heads in and kissed softly on the lips. They parted and smiled at each, happiness beaming off of them both. They knew then that they were definetly meant for each other.

* * *


	16. Happy Ending

**Unknown To You: Happy Endings**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the ball and it was the start of a new year. Another engagement between Karen and Vic had happened on New Year's Day and the group were ecstatic. Everyone was happy, everyone was loved, everyone was healthy...Well, almost everyone. About a week after arriving home from Gotham, Kori had suddenly obtained mood swings. The team took no notice; they had just thought of it as being that time. However, as the weeks went by, the team noticed her mood swings getting worse and worse. Richard noticed that she wasn't sleeping well at night and started to worry. By early February, nothing had changed and the team were starting to worry. _What was wrong with Kori? _Along with the symptoms, she was beginning to eat a lot more and she was starting to throw up as well. Finally, Richard decided to ask her. He went to their bedroom and found Kori napping on the bed; she'd been having naps quite often. Richard gently shook her and she got up. 

"Kori?" he asked. Just then, she ran towards their bathroom and Richard could hear her throwing up. He ran to her side quickly, trying to comfort her.

"Kori, I think we need to go to the doctor's," said Richard. Much to Richard's astonishment, she quickly agreed. _That's weird. Kori hates the doctor. She wouldn't agree with me unless she knew it was something serious..._thought Richard as he helped Kori clean herself up. The two secretly made their way to the garage and they both hopped onto Richard's motorcycle. As quick as he could, Richard drove to the doctor's surgery and within 20 minutes, they were there.

"Name?" asked a rather bored receptionist. Richard couldn't help noticing her make-up bage being open and how much work she had to do. He didn't like the way she looked at him in that slutty way; he didn't like the huge amounts of make-up she had plastered onto herself; he didn't like the way she dressed. He just didn't like her.

"Kori Anders-Grayson," he replied. All traces of hatred disappeared as he said Kori's last name. They still had to inform their relatives of the wonderful news and their other friends and major planning was needed. The team had thought about having all of their weddings on the same day and at the moment, that was the only idea they had all agreed on.

"Take a seat," she grumbled, annoyed at the fact that she now had to do something apart from putting on make-up and that Richard had obviously dimissed her for Kori. Richard and Kori walked over to the green seats and patiently sat there, waiting for Kori's name. A couple sat in the room with them and a child was playing in the corner. Kori smiled. She still hadn't forgotten about her baby. It would have been about 6 months old now. She felt her eyes get all watery as she thought about it. Her first chance at being a mother had been cruelly taken away from her, like a mean little girl wanting to steal her doll.

"Mrs Anders-Grayson?" came a nurse's voice. Kori smiled at the nurse and quickly wiped away her forming tears. She made her way to the doctor's office, Richard holding her close to him, his hands on her stomach. She loved it when he did stuff like that. It always made her smile at how he could be loving yet protective at the same time.

"Hello, I'm Dr Wood," greeted a rather old man with a huge smile plastered across his face. Kori decided that he liked this doctor, almost as much as Dr Stone. Dr Stone. She hadn't talked to her, since...She shook her head and grabbed the doctor's hand.

"Hello, I'm Kori Anders-Grayson and this is my fiancee, Richard Grayson," she introduced, pointing over at Richard. The doctor shook each of their hands and asked them to take a seat next to him. He began looking for Kori's smile and gave a small yelp of acheivement at finding it. He briskly read over her notes and then he looked towards her.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" asked Dr Wood.

"I've been feeling tired and throwing up quite a lot. At first I thought it was because of all the celebrating I'd done, but I've been feeling ill for a while," descirbed Kori. Dr Wood wrote down all of the information and spoke. He collabarated for a while and came to a conclusion.

"Well, we'll take a few tests, but I'm pretty sure I know what the problem is. If you like, you may ask your fiancee to stay with you while I do the tests or you can ask him to leave," replied Dr Wood.

"I think I'm going to leave," Richard quickly replied. He didn't like the look of needles, even if it wasn't on him. He quickly darted out of the door and waited in the waiting room. He looked around the room. It was empty and the slutty receptionist was looking at him again. He didn't try to maintain eye contact with her; he had Kori. After a few minutes, a nurse called him in again. He took a seat besides Kori and suddenly felt very guilty. He shouldn't have left her all alone, not when she was feeling ill. He took her hands into his and squeezed them as if to reassure her that he would always be there.

"Well, Mrs Anders-Grayson, looks like my predictions were correct," smirked Dr Wood. The two teens, oblivious to the results, stared at him in puzzlement. Dr Wood chuckled.

"Do you not have any idea whatsoever? Is it totally unknown to you?" he asked. The two shaked their heads in disagreement. _This is the best part of the job..._he thought to himself.

"Well, then it gives me great pleasure to tell this to you. Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Grayson, you're going to have a baby"

* * *

Well, that conludes 'Unknown To You'. Thank you to everyone for reviewing! It was very helpful! A **huge** thanks to **' rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' **for reviewing so many times! While I work on a sequel, please read and review her very good story **'Between Enemies, Loves And Best Friends'**. Any ideas for a sequel are greatly encouraged and thanks again for reading my first chaptered story! **LittleGirlInLove out! **xXx 


End file.
